Fifty Shades of Love
by Mrs50shades
Summary: A story of love and challenges. Ana and the kids get kidnapped, will Christian be able to finally prove to Ana that all he needs is her and their children


_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James. I just used them.**_

 ** _Author's note: This is my first time writing something like this. I'm not finished with this chapter, but I am looking for reviews. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!_**

 _Ana_

 _I gasped for air as I sat straight up. Where the hell am I? How did I end up here? Where is Christian? Grasping my head in my hands, I tried hard to remember the events of last night, while trying to settle my stomach. I glanced around, nervously, taking in my surroundings. I started to panic when I realized that I did not recognize the room. I looked down at myself and was relieved to find myself dressed. Slowly the memories came flooding back. Christian and I had been invited to a masquerade ball. It took some convincing, on his part, but I finally agreed. I had picked out a floor length, baby blue dress that shimmered in the light. The mask had also matched and I had chosen to wear a pair of four inch, baby blue heels. I had worn my hair down in soft curls. We had agreed to meet each other at the party, so it would be a surprise to us both. I took a ragged breath. That was the dumbest idea we have had in a while. I remembered pulling up to the house, that was more of a mansion, but I never made it in._

 _A noise coming from the next room over set me on high alert. I listened closely and could hear the faint crying of small children. I shot out of the bed with my heart pounding, and pressed my ear up to the wall. I could hear two small voices crying out. "Where's my mommy?" I gasped as tears came to my eyes. "Mommy's right here, babies. Everything will be just fine. Please don't cry, I'm coming for you!" I said loud enough that I'd hoped they could hear me. I ran to the door only to find it locked. I wiggled the handle and then beat on the door. "Let me out! Let me have my babies!" I yelled to our captor or captors, as I wasn't sure how many there were. How did my babies get here? They were with Mrs. Jones! Oh God! What happened to her?!_

 _My thoughts were everywhere, trying to figure out how these people had gotten to my babies, how they had managed to get a hold of myself, and what they had done to Gail. I pounded on the door harder until I could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. "Please let me have my babies!", I begged through the door. The footsteps ceased outside my door. I backed up as I heard a faint click of the lock. The door swung open slowly and there stood a man, no older than twenty, smirking at me. "Please." I begged once more. He put his finger to his lips, showing me that I needed to be quiet. Once he realized that I understood, he walked in and grabbed me by my arm, dragging me out of this room. "Where are you taking me?", I whispered loudly. He abruptly stopped in the hallway and slapped me across the face. I raised my right hand up to my face as fresh tears began to fill my eyes. He glared at me and yet again placed his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded in understanding and cast my eyes to the floor. We didn't walk far before he stopped to unlock another door. I realized he was taking me to my babies, Teddy and Phoebe. Once he opened the door, he threw me in and then slammed the door shut and locked it. I rushed over to the kids and hugged them to my chest. "Everything will be okay. Daddy will find us."_

 _Christian_

 _Where in the fucking hell is she?! It has been 30 minutes since the party started and I've looked everywhere for my beautiful bride. I sigh in frustration and call Taylor. "Find her!" I all but yell at him. I call her cellphone, which goes straight to her voicemail: "Hi! You've reached Anastasia Grey's cellphone. Sorry I have missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep! "Anastasia! Where are you? You were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago! You'll be making up for this later! Call me back now!" I growl into the phone. I shove it into my pocket as I walk outside, hoping she's there. I glanced around the drive as I step out onto the porch. My eyes landing straight on her white Audi R8. I growled in frustration as I ran my hand down my face. What game is my wife playing at? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and snatched it out. "Grey!", I yelled into the phone. I felt the color drain from my face and my knees go weak. I kept my voice as calm as I could, but on the inside I felt like I had the time Anastasia had left._

 _"Is she alright, Jason?", I asked a little harsher than intended. "We need to find my wife and kids NOW!" I shouted at him. "I thought we were happy and doing good.", I all but cried into the phone. "A note?" I asked as I heard Sawyer pull up in the SUV. Running over to the car, I jumped in and had slammed the door shut, all before he could get out. "Escala NOW!" How could she take the kids and leave? Why would she? What's changed, my sweet, sweet Ana? I so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that we had arrived until I heard Sawyer clear his throat and ask, "Mr. Grey?" I growled at him as I climbed out. "Let's go." We rush to the elevator, punching in the number to our floor as the doors closed. I felt claustrophobic in here and it seemed to be taking hours instead of the few minutes it really took. I as becoming angrier and anxious the closer we got. Taylor was waiting by the door, as they opened into the small foyer. His face a mask, giving nothing away. In his gloved hands, was an envelope. He nodded at us as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Opening the envelope, he placed the note on the table for me to examine. I glanced at him, taking a ragged breath, before I walked up to the table, willing it not to be real. Taking one more breath, I read:_

 _My Dearest Husband,_

 _I am so sorry, but I can no longer stay here. I have taken the kids and left. Please don't follow me or try to find us. I want the kids to have a normal life. Not one full of riches. Please tell Gail that I am terribly sorry for knocking her out. I really do like her. I had no intention of hurting her. I do love you Christian, but it's too hard for us to stay. I hope you understand._

 _Love always,_

 _Ana_

 _I fell to my knees, grasping my head in my hands, trying to keep the tears and sobs at bay. I heard faint footsteps stop at the door and I snapped my head around to look. Gail had tears running down her cheeks, her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head slightly. I jumped up, arching an eyebrow,and walked up to her. We were both trying to suppress the sobs. Engulfing her into a hug, I could see the huge knot on the side of her head. As the sobs began wracking her body, Taylor came over, taking her into his arms, and kissing the top of her head. "Mr... Mr. Gr.. Grey", she said between sobs, "it... was... wasn't her." She shuddered and twisted around in Taylor's arms, taking a calming breath, she began again. "I.. I'm so... sorry, Sir, but I know... know it wasn't her." I stared at her before glancing up at Taylor. "Get me security footage now." I growled out in a huff. Nodding at me and releasing Gail, Taylor turned and walked into his office. I glanced once more at Mrs. Jones before following him._


End file.
